Flat panel displays are commonly used as display devices for compact electronic apparatuses. Referring to FIG. 7, a typical flat panel display 7 includes a display body 70, a neck 72, and a base 74. The neck 72 is connected with the display body 70 by a first pivot structure (not labeled), and is further connected with the base 74 by a second pivot structure (not labeled). The display body 70 and the neck 72 are supported by the base 74.
Referring also to FIG. 8, when the flat panel display 7 is folded, a topmost extremity (not labeled) of the second pivot structure is adjacent to a flat back side (not labeled) of the display body 70, and the back side of the display body 70 is essentially parallel to a bottom (not labeled) of the base 74. Thus, a distance between the display body 70 and the base 74 is reduced. However, the shortness of the distance between the display body 70 and the base 74 is restricted by the size of the second pivot structure itself. Therefore, the flat panel display 7 cannot achieve a very compact shape when it is folded. Furthermore, this limitation makes it difficult to economize on the cost of packaging and transporting the flat panel display 7.
What is needed, therefore, is a flat panel display that can overcome the above-described deficiencies.